Caelum Draco: Heaven of the Dragons
by the giggle bug
Summary: For Fly, When Natsu starts having terrible nightmares Lucy is worried. Then Levy finds out where the dragons could be- in a flying garden called Caelum Draco. The three Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, along with their exceeds and Lucy and Levy go to the extremes, both physical and mental, to find it. Will it be a hoax or will the mages find what they have been looking for? Nalu, GaLe


**Hi hi hi! This story was originally written for a writing contest but that's been cancelled but hey! If it's one of my friends reading this, it's for you! So basically later I'm thinking of putting some background music in. I know I'm a rubbishy writer but I still hope you'll like it!**

**Giggles**

**Xxx**

**P.S. Sorry Fly.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

A very irritated Lucy tapped her foot at the sleeping Dragon Slayer who was drooling on her couch. "Natsu…" She warned with her voice getting more and more worked up; and rolling her eyes. They had arrived from a particularly difficult mission the night before and he and Happy had crashed at her house. Again. She was just about to call Virgo to kick him out but paused. His face was contorted with pain and was whimpering, lips forming unsaid words- begging pitifully. Lucy peered closer, bending over. "Are y-you okay?" She asked nervously with hands shaking from worry. She had never seen him so weak before. She was sure he was not under the influence of any dark magic as Erza had made sure they were all safe before allowing them to crash. It only meant one thing- Natsu was having another nightmare. They were happening more and more often, and Lucy was seriously worried. Whenever she asked him on what they were about he would shrug it off with a goofy grin and a cheesy joke. Happy was left in the dark as well, and Lucy knew it was a big problem if he wasn't even telling his exceed.

She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what the problem could be and gasped! Natsu was sleep talking. "Ig…ig…den…drag." He bit her lip, trying to make sense of the jumbled noises his mouth was spilling out.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" She yelled, worried now as the Salamander was coated in a shimmering sheet of sweat.

Suddenly he stopped.

All was calm. Lucy wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but Natsu seemed peaceful and his muscles relaxed. "Luce?" He murmured, after a little while.

The blond celestial mage jumped up, "Yes Natsu?"

"I'm hungry." Lucy sweat dropped and yawned- he could get his own food, right now she had to sleep.

~FAIRY TAIL~FAIRY TAIL~

The blond mage yawned, stretching her cold arms before giving herself a hug to keep warm. She snorted grottily before her eyes widened, wondering if Natsu was laughing at her at this very second. Lucy was sprawled upside down on her living room floor, with her legs resting on the sofa. Suddenly she jumped up remembering Natsu's bad dream the night before. Lcuy looked around the room but could not see the pink haired boy. "Where are you?" she muttered and shook her head at her trashed living room. Making her way over to the kitchen where she decided to make herself a cup of cocoa Lucy saw that Natsu had decided to scribble a note. On her table. In permanent marker. "NATSU!" Lucy growled as she leaned over and tried to understand the illegible scribble.

40 minutes later…

Back in the guild Natsu was talking earnestly to Levy with Wendy peering over his shoulder and Gajeel with an arm around his love **(GaLe!)** as Lucy walked in. The Fire Dragon Slayer immediately perked as he was the blonde girl and waved for her to come over. "Luce! Levy says she might know where Igneel is!" Natsu grinned.

"And Metallica." Gajeel added.

Wendy nodded, "And Grandeeny!"

Lucy smiled honestly, "That's great guys. So where is it?"

Levy looked up at her friend, "It's this place called Caelum Draco- I'm not sure exactly where it is but it means Heaven of the Dragon and is supposed to be where they can rest."

Wendy bit her lip nervously- "But it's in the sky…"

Lucy smiled, "That sounds beautiful, like a fairy tale!" She paused, "A Fairy Tail fairy tale!" No one laughed and the blonde blushed, "Umm."

**Does this dragon place sound interesting? Is it a good start? I don't think so but any helpful criticism will be welcomed with cookies, so please comment because this is an important story to me.**

**Giggle **


End file.
